Opening the door to the past
by keybladedude
Summary: Time Travel fic During the final battle between the former Team 7, Sakura unleashed a devestating technique that kills Sasuke and send her and Naruto into the past. What will happen when they meet the past versions or themselves? Pairings inside...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:__ Wow, I'm finally back. I lost inspiration with my other fics, so I'm gonna try to do something else for now._

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto. End of Story.**

**

* * *

**

"Talking"

'thinking'

**"Demon/Summon talking"**

**'Demon/Summon thinking'**

**jutsu/technique**

_seals_

* * *

**Opening the door to the past**

**Chapter 0**

**Confrontation**

* * *

Mayhem.

Destruction.

Just two word when spoken out loud, but completely described the village of Konoha. Absolute destruction and mayhem. The Hokage Monument was destroyed, the village was decimated. All because of a certain black haired man with red eyes. This particular man was staring at 2 very important people in his life. One was a pink haired woman in Hokage robes, staring at him with undisguised malice. The other, with his spiky blond hair that mimicked the sun and his piercing blue eyes that mirrored the sky, was wearing a black trench coat with a Konoha headband on his forehead, the slash trough it was obvious. All three of these people stared at each other with barely restrained hate.

"Sakura. Naruto." the black haired man spoke with venom.

Sakura brushed her pink hair out of her face and glared at the man before her. "Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at his opponent. "So, how do you like the remodeling I've done with the village?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke." The blond and the pinkette spat as one.

"You won't get away with this, Sasuke." The blond said with contempt. "You ruined our home… you won't get away with this!"

"Hn, just try and stop me." Sasuke snorted. He flew into a set of hand signs.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "You know what to do. I'm gonna try to stop him. You do the seal I made." Naruto faced Sasuke and charged up a Rasenshuriken. "Don't miss."

When they finished, the two former leaf nin charged at each other. Sakura took out a scroll and bit her thumb. She opened the scroll and wiped her thumb across it and began to do hand signs.

_Snake, Dragon, Fox, Rat, Tiger, Turtle, Ram, Dog, Cat, Phoenix, Dragon, Fox, Slug, Phoenix._

Right when the friends clashed, Sakura unleashed her jutsu.

**FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE: STREAM OF TIME!**

A portal appeared beneath the threesome and attempted to absorb the Chidori Nagashi and the Rasenshuriken. Naruto dispelled his technique, while Sasuke put all of his chakra into it. Suddenly, Sasuke disintegrated and vanished into the realm of Death. Naruto leapt to Sakura and held her tightly.

One second later, Naruto and Sakura vanished, leaving no trace of their presence at all.

* * *

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes:__ Hey my readers and reviewers. Thanks for reviewing on my story. Before I continue with Chapter 1, I'm going to answer some of your reviews._

**Neko4** - You'll just have to wait and see….

**xNINJABLADE45x** - Thanks.

**Shadowheart10** - How Naruto became a missing-nin MIGHT be revealed in this chapter… And I try my hardest with the descriptions…

**SquirrelGirl8** - Lol… glad you think so. I'll try not to make you wait too long/\.

**LadyDream3512** - Thanks. This chapter will be longer. I just needed something to start off with.

_Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the first chapter of "Opening the Door to the Past" Begins now!_

_Btw, I don't own Naruto. If you honestly think that, your not very smart…_

* * *

"Of course, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash...But, those who don't care about their companions are even worse than trash."

-Obito Uchiha

* * *

**Opening the Door to the Past**

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome to the Past**

* * *

**Team 7 perspective**

"Well, team, we're nearly home." Hatake Kakashi said, reading his orange book of… questionable literature (coughsmutcough). A certain hyperactive ninja nearly jumped for joy.

"WOOHOO! Finally, I can see Iruka-sensei and Old Man Hokage again!" Uzumaki Naruto nearly shouted. His team sighed.

"Naruto, can you stay quiet until we get to Konoha?" His pink haired teammate, Haruno Sakura, moaned.

"Yea, dobe, can't you keep quiet at least that long?" His stuck-up teammate, Uchiha Sasuke, smirked. Naruto spun around and faced Sasuke.

"Just because your not excited to be back home doesn't mean you-"

"Guys! Get down!" Kakashi interrupted as an incredible shine of light appeared off the road to the left of the team. Soon the light vanished. 'Huh? No attack? Seems that we need to investigate.'

Kakashi rose and addressed his team, who had risen just as their sensei had. "Alright, we need to investigate that light. Be careful and stay alert. It might me a threat." After seeing his team nod, Kakashi started to move towards the light.

Eventually, they entered a clearing…

…with a very intricate seal on the floor, pulsing.

Kakashi stepped forward to take a closer look when the seal glowed red for about 3 seconds. Another light shine in the middle of the seal and two bodies began to appear, as if they were doing the opposite of disintegrating. (like when you see something get disintegrated, but imagine that happening backwards)

After a while, the bodies were distinct and the seal vanished. Team 7 looked and notices that there were opposite genders. The woman wore what seemed to be very similar to Hokage robes and had bright pink hair. The Man had completely black attire with a black coat with a hood. The hood was down so they could see spiky blond hair that mirrored the sun perfectly. After a moment, the two bodies stirred and began to look around.

* * *

**Future Naruto's perspective**

Naruto opened his eyes and instead of a depressing wasteland with fire in random places and the stench of death, he saw a lush green forest with the natural forest sounds that only proved one thing.

His technique had worked.

He let go of Sakura and looked around. Instantly, he noticed the four observers looking at him, examining him, and finally seeing his headband (more importantly the slash through it…) they moved into a battle formation.

The silver haired man glared at him. "You are a missing nin of Konohagakure no sato and are too close to the village. State your business and your reason for coming too close to Konoha or we will retaliate completely. You have been warned."

Naruto was about to respond when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back into the green eyes of the Rokudaime Hokage. She shook her head and stared onto his eyes. "Naruto stand back, I'll explain." Sakura said, ignoring the wide eyes of the team of ninja before them.

She looked towards the team of ninja and spoke in a clear voice. "I am Haruno Sakura, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. I need to now where we are and what year it is. If you supply me and my companion with this information, we will answer your questions."

The team of ninja looked at each other and the silver-haired man stepped up with a relaxed position. "Hokage-sama, it has been 12 years since the return of our Sandaime Hokage and the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As much as this is an honor, how is this possible? Time travel is not possible…"

Sakura smiled. "My companion helped with that. Naruto, step forward."

As Naruto walked up, he noted the noted the looks of shock and surprise on their faces and noted exactly who the team was.

He gave a small bow. "Hello Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and my own past self."

A vein began showing on Sakura's head. "That wasn't necessary, Naruto. We're here for a reason, not to socialize with our past selves. Now, go set up a barrier. I will enlighten our guests."

Naruto growled and was about to say something, when Sakura pulled out a small green necklace. Naruto's eyes widened and he left to do his job.

Sakura sat down and motioned Team 7 to do the same. "Well? What's your first question?"

* * *

**Still Future Naruto's perspective**

Naruto growled. How dare she threaten him. After all he's done, she still threatens him with that neck lace. Naruto placed his hands into a very familiar hand seal.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

9 clones appeared and left to complete their task. Naruto pulled out a photo and began to tear up.

It was a picture of a certain big-chested blonde with a diamond on her head. On the bottom of the picture was a date. 'Baa-chan…'

* * *

_And I think that's enough for now. It's late on Christmas Eve and I'm really sleepy. I completed my goal of typing about 3 pages of this, so it should keep you guys company until New Years Day when I should have another chappie done. Just do me a favor and review for me. I loved the 5 reviews that_ _appeared in front of me when I looked at my reviews. Also, thanks to all of you who put this story on "story alert", "Favorite", or reviewed this story. If you have any questions, review and I'll answer them to the best of my ability without revealing the plot. And now, I only have one thing to say._

_**Marry Christmas to you all. This was published at 12:10 on Christmas Day!**_


End file.
